


Priceless:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Attraction, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Date/Date Night, Dinner, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Explicit Sexual Content, Fire, Fireplaces, Floor Sex, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Quantity/Quality Time, Ratings: R, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Rugs/Carpets, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Slow Dancing, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Chin & Steve were dating for awhile, Then Steve gives the handsome a priceless gift, What is it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*





	Priceless:

*Summary: Chin & Steve were dating for awhile, Then Steve gives the handsome a priceless gift, What is it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

It was such a perfect night in Honolulu, Hawaii, Commander Steve McGarrett was getting ready to have a romantic evening with his lover, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, Who was coming over to spend sine time with him, & they are gonna have a quiet evening together. It was the perfect way to end an exhausting day in the field, after solving a case, They just wanted to be with each other after a day like that.

 

Chin in the meantime, stopped to get some wine to go with ref dinner, that Steve is cooking. The Computer Tech was actually looking forward to the evening with his lover, & just chill out with him. The Handsome Native smiles, as he thought about his lover, He was so glad to find someone to spend the rest of his life with, Especially when he thought it was too late to do so.

 

Steve had everything all set up, & he was ready for Chin to come over, The Former Seal made sure that everything was perfect, & he wanted it to be a special, & memorable night for the two of them, but especially Chin, who deserves it for supporting him ever since the taskforce was established. He knew that he could count on Chin for anything, & make sure that he knew that he could count on him too.

 

He was back to the present, & was glad that everything was done, He made sure that he was ready for Chin, as soon as he came into the door, When Chin came in, He stopped, & was drawn to the way that Steve looked, & it took his breath away. "God, You look absolutely gorgeous", Steve blushed & thanked him, & led them to the table, so they can eat the wonderful meal that Steve had created.

 

After they cleaned up, Steve put some soft romantic music, & they slow danced to it, They felt the attraction built up to each other, as they continued to do it. They practically stripped each other of their clothing, & they fell on to the blankets on the rug, that Steve had created by the lit fireplace. They moaned, as they worshipped each other's bodies, & then screamed, as they orgasmed, They rimmed each other, licked, & tortured each other's nipples, & worshipped, licked, & teased each other's cocks & balls.

 

During the process, they denied each other's orgasms, & they were also controlling them, Plus, As a result, They had multiple orgasms, & they did anal, & oral sex on them, Plus blowjobs, & handjobs too. They cuddled up to each other, as they were done, "I love you, Chin-Ho Kelly, This whole thing had been special to me", Chin was touched by it, & the computer tech said, "I love you too, You just gave me the most precious gift, when you said that", & they fell asleep by the fire, & covered themselves with the blanket, as they were doing that.

 

The End.


End file.
